


Pity Party

by ThrillerTheKiller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Oneshot, Pity Party, Self-Pity, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerTheKiller/pseuds/ThrillerTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic oneshot</p><p>Frisk has just turned sixteen. She invited everyone to her party, envisioning it to be a wonderful experience and worthy of the milestone in her life she reached. But nobody came. Completely heartbroken, she thinks that she will spend her night alone, only with tears as company. Luckily, a certain skeleton couldn't possibly forget about his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK and here today with a brand new songfic oneshot, yay! So, I haven't updated my Ask Undertale story over on FanFiction.net today because I was working on this, but don't worry! I'll get right to updating that after I post this. I really have been dragged deep into the Papyrisk ship, even though it's no one else's OTP except me... Ugh.
> 
> Anyways, if you've read my previous songfic, then you'll know where to find the song included in here. If not, then it will be in the final A/N at the end of this story. I recommend you do check out the song, though, I really love it and I've had it on repeat for the past two days. This prompt just popped into my head magically while listening to it and I just had to joy it down, and I think you guys will enjoy this! It may be a bit sad, but trust me, there is A LOT of fluff.
> 
> But then again, it is a bit underage, because Papyrus is twenty-one and Frisk is sixteen...
> 
> But whatever! They're fictional characters! And if you don't like, well, then, don't read! So here is the warning:
> 
> WARNING! UNDERAGE CONTENT!
> 
> There. Better? Better. So no flames.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Read and review!
> 
> No flamie-flamers, please!

_Did my invitations disappear?_

_Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

_Tell me why the hell no one is here..._

_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better._

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever, whatever._

_Just means there's way more cake for me, forever, forever._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_Maybe if I knew all of them well, I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me._

_Maybe if I casted out a spell, or told them decorations were in pastel ribbons._

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever, whatever._

_Just means there's way more cake for me, forever, forever._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_I'm laughing, I'm crying!_

_It feels like I'm dying._

_I'm laughing, I'm crying!_

_It feels like I'm dying._

_I'm laughing, I'm crying._

_It feels like I'm dying._

_I'm dying, I'm dying..._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to..._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to..._

_Ah!_

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place._

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._

_It's my party, it's-it's my party..._

_It's my party, it's-it's my party..._

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry!_

* * *

Frisk, sitting alone at the dining room table, sighed deeply and held back tears that were threatening to roll down her tan face. Today she had just turned the momentous number of sixteen, and like any normal person who had just turned this age, she tried throwing a huge party and inviting everyone she knew from her high school. She thought it would be great. She thought there would be too many people to count.

But nobody came.

With a muffled sob, Frisk buried her face in her hands and let tears fall down her face in rivulets. Why would anyone like her? Who would want to celebrate her measly sixteenth birthday? No one, apparently. Not even her own mother. Toriel had gone on an important trip with Asgore for the monster's monarchy to have dinner with many other worldwide rulers, and Toriel left hurriedly the previous day and has not even bothered to leave a call yet. Sans, on the other hand, was working overtime at his hotdog stand. It had somehow gotten quite popular, and humans were flooding the place day through night. He hasn't said anything about Frisk's birthday either. Alphys and Undyne had moved across town, and Frisk only a got a small text from Alphys saying:

*happy bday

And Frisk could only think of responding:

*thx

The conversation ended there and it showed up that Alphys hasn't even read it yet.

But the thing that shot her straight through the heart was Papyrus. The skeleton who would be the most enthusiastic has been the most quiet recently. The teenager felt her heart ache at this thought, a literal pain starting in her chest. You see, Frisk has had a certain thing for the cinnamon roll for quite some time. Ever since she fell into the Underground, five years ago when she was eleven. If she was holding onto a hopeless romance for that long, she would almost never let go.

By now the dark wooden table had gathered a pool of her clear tears. Looking down and seeing this, Frisk let out a small whine. She started crying animatedly, sniffing and wailing and rubbing her dripping eyes. The small, cozy home that she shared with Toriel was echoing with the sounds of the girl's depressed sobs.

"I'm crying, because a stupid guy I like, forgot my birthday," Frisk choked out, "even when he rejected me when I was a little kid!"

After this remark, she threw herself forwards and started hiccuping uncontrollably on the wood. It felt cool against her hot face. The feeling was nice until the drops of sorrow leaking out of her at an alarmingly fast rate heated it up. A good fifteen minutes later, Frisk sat up again and tried composing herself.

Again, her attempt did not work.

More sniffles racked her lungs and when she held her breath and kept her mouth closed to stop them, she ended up biting her tongue.

"Ow!" Blood filled her mouth and she simply swallowed the metallic fluid. "Not a good idea. You stupid, idiotic, piece of-"

The doorbell ringing frantically over and over interrupted her sentence. Frisk, not caring about her appearance at this point, pushed her chair back with a screech and walked sluggishly over to the entrance. She didn't bother checking who it was and simply unlocked the hatch and yanked it open. What she saw was shocking.

Papyrus, with the most enormous beam he has ever worn with Frisk around, was standing in the doorway with goodies piled high in his skeletal arms.

"HELLO, HUMAN!" He boomed out as Frisk gawked at him with eyes so wide that they could only be described as the full moon. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I AM SORRY SANS COULD NOT COME, BUT I THOUGHT THAT MY COMPANY WOULD BE ENOUGH!"

Frisk burst into tears again.

"OH, NO, I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY, PLEASE STOP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE FOR YOU! ARE YOU SAD BECAUSE OF MY PRESENCE? I DON'T KNOW..." The tall skeleton searched for a place to put down all of the things he brought frantically, and cast puzzled glances at Frisk.

"P-Papyrus, you... you... you d-didn't forget ab-b-bout me?" She asked and wiped her chocolate brown optics furiously.

"FORGET?" Papyrus suddenly stood up straight again, possibly a hurt look in his gaze. "HOW COULD I EVER FORGET ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, NEARLY AS GREAT AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH! SO, AM I ALLOWED IN?"

Frisk stepped aside and simply gestured for him to enter. He gladly bounced inside and did a small spin in the middle of the foyer. When he was done gaping, Papyrus turned back towards his human friend and shook the things he was holding happily.

"I'LL GO PUT THESE DOWN, AND THEN WE CAN START YOUR PARTY!" He bolted off to the kitchen and Frisk heard a crash followed by Papyrus yelping, "OOPS!"

Her socked feet made no noise as she dragged them across the floor over to the kitchen slowly. When she got there, a mess of pots and pans were strewn across the floor, previously sitting on the countertop to dry. Papyrus was standing there, and he was dropping all of the things in his arms then leaning over to pick up all of the kitchenware.

Looking up, he explained, "ER, SORRY ABOUT THE MESS HUMAN, I JUST NEEDED ROOM AND I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THESE AND THEY FELL OVER. DO NOT WORRY, HOWEVER, I CAN CLEAN THEM!"

It wasn't like Frisk cared about that. All that mattered to her at the moment was that someone actually came. Someone actually cared enough about her, and it was the person she least expected. She let out another hiccup and jumped onto Papyrus, tightly curling her arms around his neck.

The tall skeleton was immediately caught off guard and stumbled. Regaining his composure, he returned the embrace and patted Frisk's brunette hair.

He lowered his voice somewhat and reassured her, "IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN, YOU AREN'T ALONE. WE CAN CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY TOGETHER NOW! ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Yeah, Papy," Frisk said quietly and released her death grip on his bright red scarf. "What do you want to do first?"

"I WANT YOU TO SEE THE THINGS I GOT FOR YOU!" He clapped his scarlet gloved hands together excitedly, then pointed to the boxes he had set down. There was also a multicolored balloon hitting the ceiling, with the words 'Happy B-Day!' inscribed on it.

"Okay, okay," Frisk let out an airy laugh and hopped over a pan still sitting on the ground to stand by the gifts on the counter. "So I can open these?"

"YES, PLEASE," it seemed like Papyrus could barely contain himself at this point.

Not wanting to keep him or herself waiting, the teenager took one of the boxes at random. There were five in total. She tore off the wrapping paper (which had a pattern of bones on it, handpicked by the Great Papyrus) carefully, revealing a new controller for her game console.

Papyrus smiled warily, as if he was not sure she would like it, and explained, "IN CASE YOU WOULD LIKE TO PLAY WITH SOMEONE. I ASSUME YOU GET LONELY, PLAING YOUR GAMES BY YOURSELF."

Grinning, she answered, "I do. Thank you, Paps," and moved onto the next one.

This time it was a new game, instead of a controller for the console.

"Minecraft," muttered the girl, her beam growing wider.

"I HAVE SEEN YOU WATCHING PEOPLE PLAY THE GAME, BUT I KNOW YOU DID NOT HAVE IT YOURSELF."

Next it was a box of top notch, Belgian chocolates.

"THEY WERE VERY HIGH QUALITY, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THEY'RE GOOD ENOUGH..."

"They're much better than anything I could deserve," Frisk's cocoa eyes raked over them hungrily, and she had to push them aside to resist the temptation of ripping it open right that moment.

Second to last was a two-in-one package. It was a new laptop case, also with bones on it, and some PC games wrapped up with it.

"I KNEW YOUR OLD CASE WAS FALLING APART, AND I THOUGHT I WOULD GET SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOUR COMPUTER AS WELL."

Finally, last but not least, was the smallest gift. Before tearing it open, Frisk looked at it carefully. It felt as if there was something special inside. At this moment Papyrus was practically bubbling over with giddiness, and he couldn't manage to contain a squeak when she tore of a piece of decorative wrapping paper off. After that he was extra cautious about keeping himself still and quiet. When all the paper was gone, it revealed a white package. The girl cast a confused look Papyrus' way, who was determined to look disinterested and neutral. Taking off the top, Frisk saw a silver locket inside. The chain was smooth and small, while the circle hanging onto the material was glinting in the dim kitchen light. It was so clean that she was afraid of touching it. However, the teenager handled it carefully, and removed it from the small, soft pillow it rested on.

Papyrus' mouth lifted into a broad smile and he cried, "OPEN IT!"

Frisk listened and turned the silver locket to the side. There was a small clasp on it and she pressed it gingerly, and the gorgeous piece of jewelry popped open with a strangely satisfying click. Revealed inside was a small picture of her and Papyrus. They were both smiling sweetly, and Frisk's head was on his shoulder. Sans had taken the picture at the beginning of her sophomore year, this year, at high school. The two of them were sitting together the day before school started and Sans asked them to pose. It was one of the better pictures Frisk had taken. Papyrus on the other hand was always highly photogenic with his constant wide grin.

"P-Papyrus," Frisk stuttered in a fashion similar to Alphys, at loss for words. "It's..."

"DO YOU... DO YOU NOT LIKE IT, FRISK?" Papyrus asked uncertainly, and came up behind the girl who was still facing the counter.

"Papyrus," she repeated his name and bursted out, "I love it! Thank you so much, I love you, Pap!"

A small tremor went through his bones at her last words and they rattled softly. Papyrus too had grown to like Frisk over the years as she got older. He was only sixteen, the age Frisk was now, when he had rejected her. Now he was twenty one and had a bit more experience and momentous times in his life, especially with the brunette who had turned over to him and buried her face into his chest. The only thing keeping him back was that very date, all those years ago in a near opposite world he was in now.

"FRISK, I..." He started off, trying to say something as he held her waist. "I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT." At the last moment, the Great Papyrus backed out of the confession. Instead he let go of her and covered up the falter by throwing his arms up and yelling, "WE CAN GO PLAY TOGETHER NOW! WITH YOUR NEW REMOTE AND GAME! NYEH HEH HEH! I CAN GO START IT! WE'LL HAVE CAKE LATER."

"Wait, you had a cake to-ah!" Before Frisk was able to finish, Papyrus dragged her over to the TV room with the game and remote in his other large hand.

"WE CAN LEARN TO PLAY TOGETHER!" He said and popped the disc into the slot.

The TV clicked on, and they went onto the Minecraft homescreen. Then the duo made a new world in Creative Mode, learning to play and making enormous structures with each other. Soon they switched over to Survival, where half of Papyrus' house exploded and he died because a Creeper snuck up on him when his back was turned. It took every fiber of his being to not start screeching at the television. Frisk held back giggles as well when she saw his dark expression. A few hours, at most, had passed, and then Papyrus decided he was sick of having to find where he last died to regain his things. What made him the most angry during the whole time was that a skeleton in the game killed him once. He raved on for a full five minutes about this, talking about how his own kind betrayed him. When Frisk laughed, he shot her a nasty but meaningless look and returned to playing fiercely. And that was about when they quit.

Frisk closed out of the game and turned off the console, wondering aloud, "So what do we do now?"

Papyrus immediately answered, "WE CAN EAT YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE!" And he lead her back to the kitchen.

The tall skeleton forced her to sit at the table with her eyes closed and hands over them. No peaking whatsoever.

Okay, so maybe she did peak once.

Or twice.

But Papyrus caught her all those times and ended up telling her to sit backwards in the chair. After what seemed like forever to her, Papyrus finally relented and told her, "OKAY, OPEN THEM UP!"

Sitting before the teen once she turned around was a large chocolate cake on a silver tray, with pastel colored candles and the words saying, "Happy 16th, Frisk!"

It was created so beautifully and the girl sputtered out, "You made this... for me?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus began to cut a slice out for them, "IT WAS THE LEAST I COULD DO. IT IS A HUMAN TRADITION, IS IT NOT, TO EAT CAKE INSTEAD OF SPAGHETTI?"

"It is," her reply was quiet and content as he placed a piece for her on another plate.

Grabbing one of the forks he brought over, Frisk was about to try a bite until Papyrus quickly yipped, "OH, NO, NOT YET! I HAVE TO SING!"

Frisk's tan face turned red as Papyrus sang, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR FRI-ISK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" He stopped and then added, "YOUR CANDLES, HUMAN! YOU MUST BLOW THEM OUT AND MAKE A WISH!"

"Oh, yeah! Silly of me to forget," her voice came out as a coo, and she leaned forwards slightly towards the small flames. They were dancing and illuminating her face with an eerie light. The sight could even be described as creepy, but the mood was soon killed by the teenager blowing all of the fire out with one puff.

"WHT DID YOU WISH FOR?" Papyrus looked at her, curiosity burning in his intense gaze.

"Not telling," she teased.

Frisk had wished for Papyrus.

The best friends finished their cake with second helpings. Papyrus had done exceptionally well, and it was a good thing his cooking had gotten much better with time. Concerning the leftovers, they just stored them in the fridge in tupperware for another time.

For the rest of the night, Frisk and Papyrus had cracked idiotic jokes Sans would be deeply proud of, played some more games on the console and things such as Hide and Seek, and simply talked. Twelve o' clock drew near and the two of them were sitting on the couch together, casually conversing. Frisk could feel her eyes drooping as she spoke. Eventually, her head landed on Papyrus' broad shoulder. He moved her away temporarily so they would be positioned differently, laying down across the width of the sofa. A yawn escaped from the girl's mouth and Papyrus followed suit instinctively.

"Thank you for coming, Papy..." Frisk muttered drowsily.

"Anytime," the skeleton's voice was lowered down to an out of character whisper, and he kept himself from squeaking when his friend curled her form against him.

"Bet birthday ever," a few more words slipped out of her before she fell asleep. "I love..."

Papyrus waited patiently for the human to finish her sentence, but nothing else was said. She was out cold.

When he was a hundred percent sure Frisk could not hear him anymore,he closed off the statement for her. "You."

"I love you."

And as he placed a small skele-kiss on top of her head, he fell asleep too, breathing in synchronicity with her.

"I love you so much..."

A locket glowed in the dim lamplight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did I rot your teeth with that sweetness? Come on, be honest. It was so fun writing this, because usually I suck at fluff and this time I think I did somewhat okay...? Oh, well, you can let me know in the review section down below. But remember: NO FLAMES. I did say it was a little underage (heh, UNDERage, UNDERtale! I'll stop now...) and if you don't like that shit and feel the need to explode then calmly take yourself out of the situation and into the explosion zone away from my FanFictions. PM me if you have a real problem. You're going to get the same response as here, though: don't like? Don't read. That simple, hon.
> 
> Anyways, the song was Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. I've started to somewhat love Melanie Martinez, but hey, that's just me. But please, take some time to look at it!
> 
> Alrighty then? Leave a comment and tell me if anything was off or OOC, please!
> 
> Peace out, Rainbow Trout.


End file.
